


The Lost Prince AU

by Yourdandere454



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Baby TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Conflict, Conflicting emotions all around, Dadza, Dream team says no, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Fear, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kidnapped Tommyinnit, Lots of angsty moments, Lots of dadza and baby tommy moments, Manipulation, No Slash, Overprotective Philza, Overprotective Technoblade, Overprotective Wilbur Soot, Panic, Philza just wants his son back, Poor Tommyinnit, Prince TommyInnit, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Siblings, Protective brothers, Protectiveness, Raccooninnit, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Stubborn Tommyinnit, Tommy is conflicted, Trust Issues, Wibur and Techno want their brother back, also lots of dream team with baby tommy moments, also tommy has very bright baby blue eyes, and also lots of comfort but still more angst, lots of fighting between dream team and sbi, lots of happy sbi moments, only to be taken away from the dream team, over tommy, royal family, runaways - Freeform, sad and tired, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, sleepybois, who is so confused, with big brothers techno and wilbur as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdandere454/pseuds/Yourdandere454
Summary: An AU  i am hoping i can find time on writing on!! This is very Tommycentric and has a lot of SBI and Dream team moments with him ;DD royal families, thieves, stealing, raccooninnt, overprotective brothers, fighthing over a gremlin, lots and LOTS of conflicts!I really hope i can write more on both of my books and start writing on this, sadly school has gotten me in a predicament, along with work and commission but i'll try and do updates!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 459





	The Lost Prince AU

**Author's Note:**

> An au i talked about with two of my friends :DDD!! they helped me explaning this au, so most of these are just conversation that i had with them! if you guys are seeing this, thank you so much for writing and talking about this au with me!! helps a whole bunch <33333

Me: ima try and go to sleep 

My mind: **makes a royalty AU where baby Tommy had been kidnapped by the Dream team away from the sleepy bois, who are extremely in grief that their youngest family member has been taken away from them. Thinks about how the dream team would train baby tommy to live a life in crime and after 16 years, stumbles back into the sleepy bois kingdom, where later on the Sleepy bois will finally meet their little brother after so many years** 

Me: brain wtf--

okay okay so like, when tommy was just born, everyone immediately fell in love with the little gremlin. 

when he was just 4 months old he was already babbling and yelling loudly but his family loved him all the same, plus he had really unique colorful blue eyes that no one had ever seen.

but when he was 6 months old, the castle had been invaded by a band of thieves and when no one was looking, the dream team took him away. The sleepy bois were devastated, especially philza

He was completely destroyed, he lost his son and blames himself. Even though when everyone says it wasnt his fault, he cant help but feel like it is :,,,)

Techno felt like it was his fault as well even though he was a kid and he was more angry on whoever took tommy while Wilbur was more sorrowful for the lost of his lil baby brother

the whole kingdom tried to search for him but the dream team sadly took him miles away :,,,)) leaving the sbi family in complete shambles. Phil was heartbroken and empty, Techno felt so angry and Wilbur was depressed 

  
  


—————

while with the dream team, they were supposed to come back and use Tommy to get more gold and money but after a while, they were fond of him and decided to take him under their wings and learn the ways of crime life. Dream had been fond of him first, second was George and the last was Sapnap, though he would never admit it. George was against stealing Tommy at first and he was sort of glad that they were gonna return him to his family but he was also relieved when he sees dream was getting attached to the little kid

Sapnap is their strongest and source of food, George knows how to hide and charm while Dream is the leader, strategist and is very strong and quick with thieving. 

Okay, so after years and years of training Tommy is now 16 and has been living a life of crime with his brothers. Mind you, the dream team has not ever told Tommy that he was a prince because they were scared that he would hate him, and that he would leave them. Tommy grows up stealing and being somewhat of a 4th member but they were a little against it cause he *is* still young, which Tommy complains a lot like "but im good at stealing!!" "shush Tommy and eat your greens" 

While wary, they decided to go back to the kingdom because they thought that maybe the kingdom would forget about the missing prince. Its been 16 years, surely they have moved on right? the answer is a big fat no, the royal family still havent moved on. They do in a way but not really. Philza has to keep a smile on his face, Wilbur is now known as the more social prince and Techno is known to be the best damn sword fighter. They have their duties but Phil still sometimes clenches Tommys old blanket, Techno still lies away at night thinking if he only was stronger he would have save his little brother and Wilbur catches himself singing the lullaby he used to sing to him. Tommy is still in their hearts and while they think he is dead, theres just this small little voice in the back of their minds that still believe that maybe he was alive, but they just brush that off as false hope. 

Tommy and the dream team get to the kingdom, and Tommy is *really* excited about it but Dream suggest they stay low for awhile cause he is still wary that they might be looking for Tommy.They lay low for a while before they start stealing once more, which catches the attention of the sleepy bois cause they dont usually hear a band of thieves. Most thieves would be already arrested but these thieves sound like they know what they are doing. The dream team make some sort of name for themselves and try to keep it in the down low so they dont really attract much attention then they already have. 

Then one day, Philza goes out for his daily walk around the kingdom. He gives smiles and waves as people move away from him, making sure he would get space to walk as he is the king. Then here comes Tommy, who had stolen some apples and bread but sadly got caught. He runs, cursing at everyone before he finds himself bump into Philza, dropping his stolen items. The villagers gasp and loudly gossip like, how can a street boy bump into the king?? this is outrageous and that he was surely going to be punished. Tommy is rubbing is head and cursing, about to look up and curse at the man who dare get in his way and to call him a dick head before his eyes widen when hears a sob and then he is pulled into a hug. Philza is crying hysterically and saying "my son! my son!" and Tommy is all confused because what son?? i dont have a dad?? before he can do anything Philza pulls away (( not to much, he was scared that this was a dream and that Tommy was not actually here )) and declare loudly that he has found his missing son, and everyone fucking shocked 

While Tommy is just like ".... *what the fuck-*"

Dream then just RUNS in and fucking grabs Tommy before sprinting out of there

Dream just "oh fuck oh f u ck oh no no n o" 

and tommy is just "what the fuck just happened can someone fucking explain to me whats going on--"

tommy is just so confused. "Why was everyone screaming and why was that man holding me and calling me his son??" 

The dream team: **SWEATS**

Phil is absolutely distraught. He finally has his son with him again and this stranger comes in and snatched him again. The Dream team are now being hunted down by all of the guards. Actually Nah. Nah. They’re being hunted down by the royal family themselves. They lost Tommy once, they won’t lose him again

techno is the one leading them, he hears wind that his missing brother was finally found but someone just took him away *again*

Techno is outright *furious.* 

Dream: (snatches Tommy) shit Shit SHIT

Phil: ...(grabs his sword) GUARDS!!

they escape but they hide away, creating a plan to get away at night

they wont tell him anything. They were so scared that Tommy would leave them, and they were selfish and wanted Tommy to be their little brother. They have already brown so fond and attached to this gangly, loud, annoying yet loveable teen that they would do anything they can to keep him close. but then as they start leaving, they get ambushed by the guards and the royal family themselves. 

The dream team were captured. Sapnap and George were being held against guards, Techno has Dream on his knees, his swords just right under his chin while Philza tries to calm down a crying Tommy, whos swearing and yelling at Techno to get away from him. Techno then ask does Tommy know about who he actually is and Tommy gets confused and angry because no one is telling him what the hell is going on, all he just wants to do is rest and be with who he thought was his family

Techno goes on a long speech, telling Tommy *everything.* That they had stolen Tommy away from them when he was just 6 months old, that they stole him from his *real* family. Tommy starts to cry and shake his head, turning to dream and going "he's lying, he-he's lying isnt he dream??" but Dream is silent and he doesnt say anything, feeling guilt because it was all true. 

Techno is about to slay him but Tommy pushes Philza away and practically in on his knees, begging for techno to spare them and just *begs* them not to kill his friends. Even though they stole him away, Tommy still considers them as his family and he doesnt wanna see them hurt. 

Techno wants to kill Dream but Philza stops him and turns to Tommy, and tells him he will let go of them under one condition, Tommy comes back to the kingdom

Tommy hesitates for a second but then agrees, causing the dream team to scream and shout no and tells Tommy to just run away but Tommy already makes his choice. The sleepy bois lets Tommy and the dream team say goodbye at each other and its all emotional. Dream whispering to Tommy that they will get him back, that they will do everything they can to get hi back and Tommy just sobs and nods his head. Then time is up and Tommy cries as the dream team are banished from the kingdom, ignoring the way Philza fusses over him and puts a coat around his shoulders, ignoring the way Techno pulls him into a one side hug as they walk towards the carriage, ignoring Wilbur who tries and starts a conversation with him, telling him how happy he was that he got him back. He just tunes them out and prays that they would come back for him. 

He's not aware Dream, Sapnap and George were in the wrong, because they raised him, loved him. He doesn't understand that separating him from his real family, telling him nothing, lying to him, not giving him a choice was wrong. the way Tommy's disappearance impacted Phil, Wilbur and Techno is plain as day and their reaction to Dteam is so, so justified. Because he had been with them for so long and they genuinely love Tommy, but it was so wrong of them to lie and tell nothing about his family, But to Tommy it isn't because he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know how much his real family have Grieved for him, thinking that he was dead. To Tommy he hates them because to him they're wrong. 

he's so confused and he just wants to go back to his *family* but it also hurts the sleepy bois because they finally have him back but tommy resents them for taking away what he thought was his family.

—————

There’s something about George in this AU though. He's the one that felt guilty abt taking tommy. He didnt think separating a child with their family for ransom was okay but he didnt really have a say in it. So George here, seeing Tommy reunited with his actual family, he would feel.. Relief, despite all the attachment. He's the one who knows what they all did was wrong and acknowledges that what they've got is what they deserve. 

Dream and Sapnap are mad at him! That's their Tommy! But George gives them a knowing look and says "we never gave him a choice to be our Tommy." Dream and Sapnap realise the truth through George. George, who knew from the very beginning. 

They were never going to end up having Tommy for life.

It was George who managed to get the dream team to go back to the kingdom, knowing full well that someone might recognize Tommy sooner or later. George wanted to see if his theory was right, if the second they allowed Tommy in that kingdom, if he'd end up finding his way home.

So George just has to accept that, he was right. Tommy was never theirs, just a precious treasure they stole from the people who really deserved him. it was hard for Dream and Sapnap because they love Tommy and they cant bear the guilt that George was right. 

The reason why they got caught while escaping was because of George. He tipped a guard of because he cant bear the guilt anymore. he saw the face of Philza when Dream took Tommy away and it was just pure shock, anger but again, sorrow. his son was just in his arms but then vanished once more, and George saw that look and knew that they needed to give him back

—————

When Tommy was at the castle, he caused so much chaos. Tommy outright causes trouble, hes stubborn and refuses to do anything. He doesnt eat, he refuses to talk to any of them, yelling at them "i hate you I HATE YOU!!" at the sleepy bois because how dare they took him away from his family, how dare they?

Tommy asks to see them again the dream team after months passed, still angry at them for separating them from his ‘real’ family. In the end, Philza caves in. 

And when they arrive, Dream and Sapnap go to speak but George cuts them off "Tommy, you have to give them a chance. What we did was..wrong." and Dream and Sapnap heavily protest. 

But George has Tommy's attention, bc this is strange. This is not what he was expecting. 

Tommy had expected them to grab him and run out of there. but George is telling him what they did was wrong and he's confused, why was he saying this? Did they not want him back? George begins to explain. 

He explains that they loved Tommy, they truly did, but he never got a choice, they took him and lied. They were never what was right for him, George explains, he then tells that he purposefully fucked it up, so Tommy would go home. 

Dream and Sapnap are shocked, that was betrayal on their faces.

Tommy is confused, he's been told that this was his family, george, Sapnap and Dream were his family.

"we never really were, in a sense." George explained. "we never gave you a choice, we lied to you, we told you you were ours and that we loved you." Tommy is hurt briefly, George powers on. "I was against it from the beginning, I knew it would destroy Phil, Wilbur and Techno. I never got a say. I was upset when we kept you, it was selfish of us. We should have never done it." Tommy is confused.

"so do you not.. Want me?" George shook his head "Tommy, we'd love you back! But we don't *deserve* you, you have to give them, your real family, a chance, Tommy. They waited 16 long years to get you back because of our selfish mistake. They love you just as much as we do. So please Tommy, give them a chance."

Tommy thinks on it.

—————

Tommy is still confused and wants to stay with them but George encourages him to stay with his real family, get to know them, understand what they had gone through and while Tommy is upset by this, he nods and says he'll try. 

after they talk, the sleepy bois leave tommy alone for a bit because they know he needs time, then Tommy starts going out of his room more and actually answers questions and talks to them instead of screaming and insulting them. Tommy realises quite quickly that he actually really likes these people, Wilbur is funny, Techno is very cool and Phil is a really chillax guy. But he can't let go of the hidden resentment, the fact that they separated him from his family. 

he's getting along with them, more civil but he doesnt understand and know about the sorrow and grief they went through. One day however Phil asks him if he'd like to know what happened, and Tommy, though hesitant, nods. And Phil tells him, he tells him everything. He cries a little, admittedly but that's between him and Tommy. And Tommy begins to understand the pain his family caused his real family. Tommy hesitate before leaning against philza and opens his arms, which makes Philza let out a chuckle before it turns into a soft cry before he hugs him back, Tommy is still conflicted but he’s getting the image, he’s understanding what they have been through, not to an extent but he understands why they wanted him to stay. They didn’t see him, they didn’t see him grow up. They missed his first words, his first real smile, his first walk, everything. Tommy begins to interact with them more, Wilbur remembers when Tommy stole his guitar pick, leading to a chase all around the castle. 

Fluffy and fun scenes, Wilbur tackling him and yelling how he was a gremlin child while tickling him. Techno teaching Tommy how to duel, rolling his eyes whenever he lets out a happy shout but there’s a small smile on his face. Philza walking around the garden with Tommy, telling him stories about adventures he had

  
  



End file.
